hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sinnin
Copyright Vio Sorry about the copyright vio. I guess I got overzealous w/wanting to "fill in the blanks". Stezton 19:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 2011 IF YOU could have ANY car as a '11 casting what would you pick? I would pick... -Corvette Stingray Mako Shark -Konigsegg CCX -TVR Cerbera Speed 12 -TVR Sagaris -Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster I hope to see these cars! ???WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FOR '11??? CONGRATS ON BEING AN ADMIN! SyndicateOfSpeed 00:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Hey David, I just wanted to let you know that I made you an admin today. Your work here has been great as well as your handling of our "special users". You should have all of the privileges that I have like deleting pages/stolen art, and banning users who fail to comply with our rules. If for some reason you don't want this let me know, but otherwise congrats! BigBadBrad01 17:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Congratulations David! You are an example to follow. Although never reach your level of work because of the many lines that never come to my country. Due to lack of export. Still try to be at the required level. Anything you know where I am. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN! Serralson 18:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Brad!! This means a lot to me! Hopefully I will be able to keep my "tact" in check. I know it hard for us to all agree sometimes. I look forward to continuing the fun for the 2011 model year! 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mustang Cobra (Corgi) Hi, I Just want to know if you can Add more Info. To the Page. :Im still looking for info.. I do not want to copy it from South Texas Diecast. I use them as a referance to the info, and not as a source 03:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you have added most of the missing info. Unless you have the cars in hand, then i guess that page is done for now. We dont want to add info with assumed or borrowed 3rd hand opinions. 03:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) 1966 Dodge A100 Van Hi, Sinnin, I LOVE the A100 and so does my dad, so could you tell me where I could find one and show me a picture of the card so I could find a couple? -Thanks SyndicateOfSpeed 13:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I get all my non-mainlines from One Stop Diecast it has a typical 2010 delivery card! 20:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Watchdawg GEEZ Sinnin, do you REALLY have to put a "followed pages" mark on the SR page? SyndicateOfSpeed 13:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I had that page followed long before you showed up. The real question is, Who is watching who? 07:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::SyndicateOfSpeed: I think your attitude against sinnin is hostile. And harassment nonsense. Sinnin has done a lot of contributions in this wikia, and whenever this is normal here. Stop trying a fight absurd. And accepts modifying something you think wrong. It is not your personal page or blog, is a common project. And the personal ego has to be abandoned.Serralson 17:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, Serrallson, I CREATED THAT PAGE, THE SALEEN SR AND MY ATTITUDE IS HOSTILE! SINCE YOU RE-DIRECTED THE SR TO THE S7 PAGE! We should all put our points on cars that we have, after all this is a family site! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, LEAVE MY STUFF BE! NEWCOMERS WOULD WANT TO KNOW LITTLE TIDBITS ABOUT CARS TOO, IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT YOU "VETERANS" By the way, I respect all you're contributions to this site. It really helps, since you did most of the work here. SyndicateOfSpeed 01:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::That's what the "history" link at the top is for. By going into the history of a page, anybody can see who did what to that page, all the way back to it's creation. I use it a lot to see who did what, because I like to know. Kenny HaarFager 06:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ohhhhhhhh, OK! There should be a "potential castings" page for things like the SR. And, we should advertise this more!SyndicateOfSpeed 13:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"Potential Casting" pages won't work because sometimes, for whatever reason, Mattel will create a car and even produce limited numbers and still not release it for some reason. So, if a page is created for a car we heard is going to come out soon, it might get killed and not actually ever come out. That's why we only create casting pages for cars that have actually been released. Ones that never got released would just take up useless space. Now, there could be a page created for all the cars that were designed and molded, but never released. Do we have anything like that already? Kenny HaarFager 15:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::To my knowledge, there is no section about models designed and molded. But never put up for sale. O designs failed, or discontinued series. (As might be the case of the Citroën C4 Rally ... whose future is unclear.)It would be a good idea, if you have verifiable information. And do not fall into the realm of speculation.Serralson 19:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, I have lost of the Citroen C4's at my local store! Should I buy a couple if they are rare??? SyndicateOfSpeed 21:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::If finally the problem of license Citroën, is not solved. My advice SyndicateOfSpeed is to buy 1 or 2. And store it in its original card, not modify. In the future could be of great value in the collector market.Serralson 04:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The licencing agreement issues have been solved, and the car will be produced. The only thing not confirmed is if the initial red version will continue or if they pick up with a second color. Now stop blogging on my talk page 21:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! See ya! SyndicateOfSpeed 21:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) A Working Solution Please check out my new blog article: User_blog:BigBadBrad01/A_Working_Solution. Lets try to make everyone happy again! :) BigBadBrad01 06:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Woodie David, I was wondering if you got my Woodie in the mail yet? The one I sent to you, that is. Kenny HaarFager 06:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't help but laugh when I read this. Sorry. BigBadBrad01 07:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Very funny, wise guy - now I realize why you're laughing! Perhaps I should have worded that just a little bit differently! Kenny HaarFager 07:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Kenny I did get it. Thank you very much! I completely forgot to let you know. I Have been working on a new attraction at work, and getting it open to the public has kept me very busy... Put the word roller in front of my email addy for a hint on what i do =P. I have an old Pentex MV camera that I should send you. Its worth alot to me, but the ebay prices on resale say otherwise. so i would like to just see it go to a collector who might still appreciate it... i was gonna send it with your package, but since my move i still have not been able to find it. Sinnin 08:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::David, I just noticed the part you had written about your old Pentax MV camera. I don't know how I missed it before! I must have just been looking to make sure you had gotten the car I sent that it's the main thing I was thinking of and overlooked the rest. But, as to prices on old cameras - yes, it's disgusting that a camera I paid over $700 for in the 1970's can now sell for about $20! And in even better condition than mine. But, the reverse of that is true also. I picked up a really nice Pentax K1000 for about $20 recently because I always wanted one. It looks like brand new and works perfectly. So, if you ever do find your old Pentax MV, I'd be willing to pay you a fair price. Does it have any accessories or a lens? Sorry this is coming so late, but I just noticed it. I actually came over to your talk page to comment on the category that a "John Wilhelm" added to the Classics page? "Series 6?" Does he know something I don't? Because if he does, it would have been more than just wishing on his part. Well, we'll just have to see if there ever is a Series 6 someday. I don't know why I want a series 6 - I wouldn't see any of them anyway. I suppose my one store has stopped ordering Hot Wheels. None ordered since early December last year. That's the main reason I've not been adding anything new. There is nothing new here to buy and photograph. My stamp collection really is looking better and better all the time. Ha! Kenny HaarFager 03:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again Hey Dave, Thanks for restoring those pages back to English. I'm not sure what User:EDWIN NARANJO CUERVO was doing but I had warned him and he kept changing the pages. Was it a lot of work to change them back? I didn't have much time last night to do so, so I appreciate you doing that for me. Anyways, Thanks again! BigBadBrad01 15:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, I only had trouble with one page, after undoing 1 edit, the wikia would say it couldnt undo any more due to conflicting edits (something along those lines), So I had to view an old version and copy/paste all the text back into the edit window. All the rest were simple undos. He seems to have positive contributions, but its strange that he thought translating the site to spanish was a good idea. I noticed he just registered, but didnt someone else translate some pages a few months ago?? Sinnin 07:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, David, for catching that error I made on the Hot Wheels Volcano Series on the List of 2010 Hot Wheels page. I realized what I did now. I first added the link, but to the wrong header - Race World Cave. Cave - Volcano, they're pretty similar and confused me. Then, I just copied the header for Race World Cave, with the link to Race World Volcano, and pasted it over the plain Race World Volcano header. But I forgot to change the word "cave" to "volcano," and I didn't notice it. But, you caught it, so thanks! HaarFager 09:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ya no problem, I didnt even realize you just made the edit or I would have let you fix it. I thought I was the only one here Sinnin 09:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I probably wouldn't have gone back and noticed it. I was working on the 2010 Race World Volcano Series page and wouldn't have even noticed the error, so I'm glad you fixed it. ::It's a good example for new users to see how easy it is to make simple errors, even somebody like me. So they shouldn't be so worried about making errors that they don't even try. Just jump right in and if you do happen to do something wrong, somebody will notice it eventually. It's all a learing process and the main thing is, like I always tell people on here, concentrate on having fun! So, thanks, David for correcting my error! HaarFager 09:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hot Wheels Garage Hey David, I see that you started updating the Hot Wheels Garage based off of today's news. Do you want me to finish it or are you going to take care of it? Let me know. By the way, good work lately. I love all your new pics! BigBadBrad01 04:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I will finish updating the numbers, then you can re-arrange the page to put them in order. A few dont seem to match up, like the 300c, and the 57 chevy. im updating a little at a time cause i keep getting script errors and have to start over Sinnin 04:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :numbers are added, its your page so i will let you take over, also check the 57 chevy and 300. thanks for the compliments! Sinnin 11:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baja Bruiser page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 07:18, 1 September 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hi Dave Welcome to the HW Wikia. You have some nice hard-to-find variations that I'M still looking for, and I have a couple thousand too. It's a lot harder to fill the holes of my pre-2000 collection these days. One question about your edits though. I appreciate your contributions, but I think you should reconsider deleting the space between hot links like you did in the Classic Cobra page. The space helps to keep the two links separate. Thanks for your help. Vista69 22:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I see the changes your talking about in the history comparison. I am not sure how that happened, or for that matter how to reverse it. The only change i recall doing was adding a note for 1 version. please re-add spaces, as i am not sure where thay go. Sinnin 04:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I figured out the change and tried to reverse it. It did not seem to fix and when i compare history it shows a completely different edit. I think i will let you try and fix. Please note i did not remove those spaces in any of my edits.Sinnin 04:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, thought you deleted the spaces on purpose, things happen. I fixed it. Vista69 12:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for re-editing my page I started(Pontiac Firebird Starter Set)! JapSkylineDrifter 06:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) About you Hey Dave, I just read your profile and am definitely glad you are back in the collecting scene. I myself have given up in the rat race as well. I check stores maybe once a week or so and still get most cars. I used to go crazy if I didn't get a particular car but now I really just collect what I like. If its impossible to find, I just trade for it or buy it off ebay when the price comes down. Thanks for posting a little about you! BigBadBrad01 07:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Im trying to only buy a few mainline cars, but im addicted to finding the Larrys garage collection (the initials are such a pointless chase so i dont search for them) and the classic series. Its so hard to say no, Once you can admit your an addict, theres no such thing as moderation. Sinnin 09:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Pictures David, I just wanted to let you know that I think your photography skills are really improving. Your latest picture of the Swingfire plow looks great. What's your secret? Did you change the lighting? I think it helps a lot by not using the tan formica base. Keep up the great work. Thanks, Mike Vista69 13:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Mike. I've been doing alot of trial and error. My original images were taken with the car sitting on the bathroom counter, with a hand held camera, using the flash. The new ones (you would laugh if you saw my "studio") are taken using 2 5-gallon buskets to hold up a 4' floresent light fixture. with the car sitting between the buckets on a piece of glossy photo paper. For a tripod im using an old shoe box. that gives the height for the camera, and im now shooting with the flash off. But I cannot improve the image quality of the camera. The built in lens is not happy about shooting those close ups. and the color is always very yellow. So using MS office picture manager, ive found a very cool little tool that allows you to select a piece of the image that should be perfect white and it corrects the entire image for you. Over all I spent zero $$ But the secret is that editing tool. I will post some images of the unedited vs the final product. Sinnin 20:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::here are my before and after... (resized of course) and the final color corrected cropped version I really want a new camera now =P Sinnin 20:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Lighting,,, THE #1 Reason between good and less than good pictures. I've been taking pictures of my cars (digitally) for at least ten years. I'm STILL looking for the best lighting. A couple cameras and an uncountable combination of lighting types and I still haven't found the perfect combination. Sometimes I tend to narrow it down to what I like to see but my pics will never be good enough for everyone. Your picture taking set-up doesn't sound too much different than mine. I took a couple pics of my own current picture studio and put them up on my page for the fun of it. So here's a call out for everyone else.... Let's share pictures of our picture taking space. I'd like to see how pros like, Kenny, does his. Mike, Vista69 16:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I need to get a nice light with a base like you got there, sure beats what im doing. I will try and get a pic of my buckets up this weekend sometime. Oh and as for the pictures of the rollpatrol jeeps. They were all taken with my old system, so ive decided to retake them. I just gotta back track through the collection and find them again =P Sinnin 19:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I remodeled a house a few years ago with most of the of deceased owners stuff still in the house. The new owner told me to trash everything, so I'm guessing that's where I got the light. I just recently unburied it from the clutter in my basement and after years of trying different types of bulbs and lights and filters, I think I'm finally happy with the color of this florescent lamp. I just hope I can replace the tube when it eventually blows out. Vista69 21:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry I just saw this exchange, but I've been busy the last few months. My mother passed away New Year's Day and we took care of her here at home. But anyway, here's a link to my photo setup and it's almost as cheap a setup as David's, but not quite. I had to drink two jars of instant tea first. But other than that, it's low cost and can be duplicated almost anywhere. Happy New Year everyone and I'll be back soon. Here's the link: http://www.flickr.com/photos/49656291@N00/3741558939/in/set-72157620702048258/ :::HaarFager 17:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) shoe box Hey Sinnin,it's the pest again.I wonder if you'd be good enough to check out my latest gaffe,on the shoe box page.I copied all the codes,added a category and thought I did everything like the one before.Again however,I didn't do it correctly.The coding was a little different,I thought it was just the old code,like Y'all were taking about.That's what I get for thinking.Let me know where I fouled up this one also.If you would.ThanksPirate4722 07:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Im not sure if you were trying to add that picture to the gallery or give it a new line entry in the version table. It appeared to favor the gallery more, so thats where I corrected the coding. Try using the preview button next to the "save page". That way you can really try messing with the code and see what everthing does. If you dont like what you see use the "undo" button at the top. when all else fails just hit the back button on the browser, then start over. Dont get discouraged, sooner or later everything will just click!! Sinnin 07:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanx again(one more time) between bein' stupid and a contract in my left eye,I'll get it yet!!! Pirate4722 02:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 2K Welcome to 2,000+ edits, David. You've contributed a lot of positive information to the site in the short time that you've been a member. thnks for the help, and keep up the good work. Mike, Vista69 05:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Thank you!! Sinnin 13:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah! Great job. You get the pix up before I even see the cars in the store. BigBadBrad01 07:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you too!! the delivery and garage cars are from a subscription, and the rest are just good luck at local stores. Sinnin 09:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't happen to have any extras of the Cool-One & '50s Chevy Truck from the Hot Wheels Delivery? Maybe we could set up a trade or something if you do. Let me know, thanks! BigBadBrad01 06:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have them all available, Come to Las Vegas and get 1 of each!! PM me on HWC as sinasster Sinnin 11:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New Series Hi David,Happy New Year.I think I bumped into a New Series of Hot Wheels.I was over at Walleys' straightening out the Hot Wheels pegs and behind a Monster Jam I found a whole row of SPEED MACHINES !!I only bought the Corvette C6R.I'm not that big of a "Vette" fan,but I had to buy something.Even bein' a "Vette" it's a really cool car.If you want to make a new section for them I'll upload the image and the names and info on the other cars.They apparently are all new 2010 stuff.Let me know what you want to do.Pirate4722 00:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : There is a section for these its called Speed Machines (2010). I have recently bought a subscription to these so i am expecting the cases to start showing up at my door soon.. I am really excited about these, I cant wait to get them!! Sinnin 00:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds really cool I'll find the section and try and upload the Corvette,OK?Pirate4722 16:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) GOT IT I did the 'Vette but had trouble with the Shaker and had to go to work.Thanx.I think I finally figured it out,with the help of some really cool people.We'll see!!Pirate4722 00:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Your problem with the shaker was you made a typo on the file name. Its not the first time ive fixed your file name typos. The file name is supposed to be the easy part :) Great Job! Every time you learn something it makes the next edit so much easier! Sinnin 03:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) That's probably due to Cataract I have on my good(?) or what was,my good eye.So if you've ever thought,GEEZ-that guy must be blind,you're on the right trak.That situation should be resolved reasonably soon though.Thanx for all your help.Pirate4722 03:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just so you know, at Hot Wheels Garage, '41 Pro-Mod Willys is '41 Willys. Fclass 18:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and for this release it is called '41 Pro-Mod Willy. I created a new redirect page. Perhaps they have changed the name to help differentiate it with the new Custom '41 Willys Coupe Sinnin 21:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) TYPO Hey David.The other day you mentioned that I was making a repetitious typo.Don't happen to remember what it was by any chance?"Cause I must be making it on this Rocket Box. Thanx again.Pirate4722 16:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :your file names change when you upload them. your rocket box file is 100 3590.jpg there is no dash there, you always type in a dash between the numbers. I always have the picture i want open in another window so i can copy/paste the name into my code. Sinnin 21:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) See what I mean by being blind.Thanks one more timePirate4722 23:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey David!How do you add a Gallery section? I've got some Vari Tampos & images I'd like to add to AAR Cuda.Thanx,as alwayys.Pirate4722 21:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have the gallery on my user page for just this reason. Go to that one or any gallery and click the edit button for the gallery. Then go to the code view, and copy the code. Then paste it at the bottom of the page where you would like to place it. To add images just replace the "image not availabe.jpg" with your image. Sinnin 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi David,you've probably been thinking what a pleasure its been not hearing from me.Well as usual I'm still fouling things up.I'm in a jam with the 41 Ford.Don't know why just need you to fix it.if you will be so kind.Thanks for the hundredth time Pirate4722 03:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ome other thing I'm going to se an eye doc. in the AM Pirate4722 03:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Its fixed, im not sure what you did, but i think your getting worse.. haha Sinnin 03:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey David...Well I finally got the other stuff down pretty well and tried the Gallery thing.I got a Gallery,but it's on a seperate page by itself.I suppose I need to link the two together.Woul you steer me in the correct direction.I've put quite a few pics.up in the last few days.My eye thing helped a lot.Anyhow thanks for the assistance..ATB Pirate4722 10:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would love to help you, But i cant figure out what it is you want me to do. Sinnin 02:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry David.I tried to add a gellery page to the AAR Cuda and it went to it's own new page.I wanted it to go to thr bottom of the aar page.I guess it's due to gross ingnorance on my part,but I'm lern'in.Sorry to be so vague and I hope this what you need to know.Many thanks, Pirate4722 03:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I added a gallery to the page for you. as for the new page that was created with your attempt.... well thats no where to be found. And dont ever think your a bother, unlike many of the noobs around here, at least you have something to contribute. Sinnin 10:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much David,for both your assistance as well as the compliment.I just want to add,I'm grateful to finally be able to really contribute . Pirate4722 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :And it's not hard to be able to recognize the truly serious people who edit things here. People like you, Pirate, can be spotted a mile away as serious, good members here on the wiki. Thanks for all you do, and you too, David! And anybody else out there adding good things here. HaarFager 18:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words Kenny.I know at first I was a real pain in the butt.I'll try to make up for it.If you and David didn't have the patience you do,I would have been,long gone. Pirate4722 20:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Convoy Hi Dave.Hey,who had the Convoy? Target? I'm seeing those baby's everywhere,except at any of my local sources.My hours are pretty flexible too.I check every day at all different times,but,nothin'.Same on the Torino! :I walked into walmart after work at 2am, looking for the new boneshaker monster jam duo, saw 12 new delivery cars on the pegs and an empty box on the floor. Looking at the cars I found 3 convoys, im not a horder but obviously I picked up all 3. I also have the case on order from 1stopdiecast, so i will soon have lots of trade bait. as for the torino, I bought that at the recent convention here in vegas... i did however find the camaro at walmart!! .... but still no boneshaker. Hmmmm...If I don't find one soon,I might just "take the bait"!!! Pirate4722 02:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Pirate4722 21:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What kind of Boneshaker are you looking for? Even I found a Treasure Hunt version! So, if I found one, there must be bunches! That's the only way to explain my finding one. HaarFager 02:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Im looking for the Monster Jam duo (hot wheels car paired up with a monster jam truck) This new version is retooled with a closed roof. It just came out, so i should be able to find one... in time! Sinnin 04:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I was really Looking for a Convoy.I wouldn't mind one of those Shaker Combo deals myself. I drove 25 miles(1 way)to the next nearest Wally's to my normal one.They had about five of the 57 Cevy duos,funky green,and that was all.I did find a GY Shaker though.Also another Ivory AAR Cuda.I think I realized another Vary,I'm still researching it.I went to the K Mart near there and found a bunch of short cards.I needed 14 for another K Day 'vette.They're pretty cool.Just had to have another.You know. Pirate4722 04:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Roadrunner :::Thanx Buddy,when I listed it I strongly suspected the wheel type was other than Y5.However what it was for certain eluded me.If it did indeed prove to be incorrect I was sure that one of my compatriots would come to the rescue.Pirate4722 00:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, The new wheel J5 is new for 2010 and all the Night Burnerz cars will have them. I think J5 stands for Japan 5 Spoke, for the import tuners cars. These muscle cars in that series, leave me with doubs as to the real meaning of the name ::Sounds like a plausible theory to me!! Pirate4722 01:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Photo Replacement Permissions Sinnin, Hi. Would you mind if I replaced this image? I noticed you had some problems with the white balance on it. Here is the professional quality photo I'd hoped to replace it with. Thanks in advance for your quick response. Natesrides :You may replace my image, I know that image was bad. I dont have a problem with you upgrading my images, just please dont upload over top of mine Sinnin 21:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Yes, I will keep that in mind. I was unaware it would cause problems for anyone to do it that way, and it certainly appears that was the way it was intended to be done. Though, apparently it's not to everyone's liking, so I'll do it the other way.--Natesrides 21:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me editing some of your photos. I went to school for graphic design so I have some experience with photoshop and just like to tweak some of the photos to make them a little clearer. I hope I am uploading them right and not messing up your photos but if I am just let me know how to do it correctly because I just joined yesterday. :Your doing everything perfectly, I have a cheap point and shoot camera, so i do a lot of editing myself just to get them presentable, My editing tools (MS office picture manager) does seem to blur the image details slightly. so all your improvements are welcome and appreciated. Sinnin 02:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery HEY Dave.I Tried to add a gallery section to 56 Merc.I don't believe it scrambled any of the others.However it's not correct.I thought I followed the codes exactly.I wonder if you would be kind enough to ascertain where I erred and inform me,Appreciate it! Pirate4722 19:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it, if you view the history. you can compare what u did to what i did. Im not really sure how you make some of these errors. But it does seem you use the "enter" key in code view as if your typing a text document. careful with that "enter" key Mystery :Hello Dave,The mystery at the moment is what is happenig with the mystery cars?I was in the process of inserting the Corvette ZR1 when it would not align,this was early this AM.I thought I'd give it a brake.It was Late and I was tired.I still can't for the life of me asses the malfunction.So in lieu of my spending the entire afternoon attempting to repair the aforementioned.I wonder if you wouldn't mind terribly taking a look.Appreciate it! Pirate4722 21:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed.. I didnt even know that car was out, i'm still looking for the yellow dodge and the blue wheel rigor motor!! Sinnin 21:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you my friend.I just located it yesterday. Pirate4722 00:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Intro years Where on the package are you getting your information from? We here at the Mattel Archives get our dates from the copyright year, regardless of the "model year." As I've stated before, sometimes "release years" can be up to 2 years into the future. When we find products here how would you like us to input them in order to avoid another "mass edit" of entries? -RazoE :The way we sort the models, is by the release year. all of your recent additions are 2010s, as they will be released to the public as part of the 2010 line. A few of your 2010 new models, you have originally listed as 2009 releases (eg. '71 Dodge Charger) Which can be confusing. Its no big deal, all your edits are done nicely and properly. We can all work together to get all the minor details figured out. We definately appreciate anyone who has some inside sources at Mattel. Keep up the good work! Sinnin 23:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) --Sounds good, and we're always glad to help! -RazoE sig testing perfection... i hope 12:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I chose "Stalk you." We need even more crazy people around here. Kenny HaarFager 15:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I borrowed the sig coding, thought that part was kinda funny 19:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) VW Sp-2 Hello David, I´m Robert from Lower Saxony and I was wondering about the VW SP-2, that you had posted here on our wiki. Can I see more pictures from the VW SP-2? I´m interested in Volkswagen and I want to see the rear and the base from it. Can you show me pictures of the car? Sincerly yours, Treecko-7 22nd May 2010 9:43 p.m. (European time) :Robert... That is a cool car that should be available to us all soon, But I dont have one. RazoE Took the picture, Hopefully he can get you some more pictures of that car. 19:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) /* Castings */ ::Hello David,enjoying the 'Holiday weekend'? Hopefully! I just made two additions to the '56 Ford F-100 gallery page.I entered the connect Cars and the Classics.As I was about to enter the new Garage Series I realized they were all the same casting.'56' Ford,Just plain '56' Ford.I don't imagine we need all three,if we are just denoting casting revisions,which we seem to be doing.Which,I agree,is an excellent idea.However with this in mind;A-one of my additions needs deleting B-We will have to wait for a new casting revision.That is for additions.I will,if you don't object,defer to you for the decision. Pirate4722 08:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I created the page because you always comment on how many different '56 castings there are. I (or you) still need to create a page for those 100% versions that you added to the Custom '56 Ford Truck page. You have stated that it would be confusing to seperate them, but i feel its confusing to include them, since although based on the same vehicle, they are completely different castings. That is where the 1956 Ford F-100 page comes in, to help distinguish the differences. I did think it was odd that you added different version to the page, but its no big deal, it will all smooth out in the end! 10:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Not at all Dave,wonderful idea.I will begin in a day or two.If you have any further rejoinders pass them along. Pirate4722 07:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Gray Vs Grey I noticed in the Challenger SRT8 page "Gray" was edited to "Grey." I know both are acceptable, but the majority of Americans spell it with an "a," except whenever it's proper, such as a last name, or a Greyhound. What do you guys think, should we have a vote, should we leave it as is, or what? :Sorry that was unintentional. What I did was replace the entire line, so it would have the proper links, then I updated it to reflect your entry, And the Black got changed into Grey Personally I think Gray is fine. The reason i spell it with an "E" is because I once looked it up online and it said "Grey" is proper and as you said "Gray" is American. 20:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Grey is as a proper Name as you say.Gray is any other,especially a color.HWC is probably one of the greatest offenders.Thay are not interchangeable....OOps!! Pirate4722 21:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I for one, always change any "grey" spelling I find to where it reads "gray." There's got to be a standard used. And since spelling it "gray" is the American version and Hot Wheels were created by Americans, it seemed the logical thing to do. Don't mind my pointy ears! HaarFager 04:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Torino 'Dega ::Dave,I was attracted to the above page while just surfing around.I found the page somewhat in disaray.I made corrections.After aligning the top image I was curios as to whether it actually belonged in that location.I left it,however you may want to investigate further when you have an opportunity Pirate4722 17:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. This reminds me of when someone else was new =) 19:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::AAAHH...Yes indeed,it it did have a ring of familiarity to it.One of many good reasons for not casting any aspersions.The picture did not belong there,I trust. Pirate4722 22:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The pages problems went far beyond a misplaced image, did you notice the entire table was duplicated? =P 09:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No,in Fact I didn't.I just noticed the errant image and tried to correct it' Pirate4722 04:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About That! Sorry about that, I didn't notice untill now that those rows I deleted weren't duplicates.I'll look more carefully next time before I go deleting stuff. I guess It would have also been better If I could have figured out how to leave a summary earlier, too. BOBTHEBUILDER 03:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually most of the lines you deleted were not duplicates. But thanks for admitting your mistakes, it keeps you out of the vandal catagory! 03:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Typo Sorry, I meant, "weren't duplicates." 56 F-100 Pickup Article :;I would swear I left you a progress Up-Date on it.I've completed most research.Although more Info on Ultra Hots is needed.Someone,and it completely escapes me who.Gave me the idea of a Gallery of the First editions of the versions and,at least in one instance the first and last.When you click on that image the rest of that page opens.Revealing all the pictorial and verbal information for that version.All that would be necessary is to transfer each versions' Info. in conjunction with this feature.Would it be possible to do this? Also all the various searches would need to be redirected to the final topic name chosen.IE ::If 56 F-100 Pickup were used:Search Custom 56 Ford=56 F-100 Pickup.Search 56 Ford Pickup=56 F-100 Pickup etc.I'm certain with your computer savvy it won't be difficult to determine.Any ideas? Pirate4722 08:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think all we need is to create a page for those 100% versions, Then add a link to the 1956 Ford F-100 page at the top of each casting page. That way you should be able to find your way when you find yourself on the wrong page. I find ebay is the best research site, it seems all those elusive versions are available there, with pictures giving the correct name the vehicle was issued as. 20:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already researched ebay and much more,for all the versions.Whats more I have all the 100% versions.In other words the only segregation that you suggest is for them.Then place Hi Tail Hauler,Ultra Hots,Connect Car,Classics,& Garage all together in the same melange? Pirate4722 20:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like all the other cars, we seperate them by casting, regardless of the series or name. and that highly detailed 100% is the only one that is misplaced. The ultra hot versions and the connect cars and the classics are all the same they either have an opening hood or are the newer tool version with the hood cast shut. Im not sure where all the confusion here is, First we need to sort castings with castings, then we can worry about the names. I have not made the final pages and edits, cause i need you to be on the same page as me here. and i have stepped on enough toes lately. 20:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe I understand,and what I actually had in mind is not worthy of a convoluted discussion,So.How about merely isolating that version.Call it 100% collectible 56 Ford F-100 with dash,to help differentiate it from the Panel Truck.Let Mr. verbose,here write an introductory paragraph (or two) and proceed.Also if this could be accomplished without having to re-enter all the individual versions would be outstanding.In other words just isolate that group,put a heading on it and Go! Pirate4722 22:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Mystery's ::Hey Dave I've got all the mystery's you need Xcept,the blue wheel Rigor & VW Give me a heads up Pirate4722 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have not lost hope on finding them (except the blue wheel rigor) But I really want that OH5 yellow fairlane. Do you have any more of those? I have a ton of speed machines, garage and delivery cars, let me know what you need and perhaps we can work out a trade! 01:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The only one I have ever seen is the one in my collection.I imagine I've checked 2 or 3 hundred and that is the only cat in the bag.It came from a 10 pack.Whats more,I've never seen one for sale,anywhere.I will however turn you on to the mysteries you lack (cars that is).Give me a verification list and an address.My Email is djkjlj&gmail.com. Pirate4722 02:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You Have a PM @ HWC 00:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Helping Hey Sinnin I want to ask why my edits to the 56 Hi-Tail Hauler page were changed back. I thought I was helping, and had questions for the truck with the orange bikes, have you ever seen thuis before. Lenny :We appreciate any help we can get, But taking pictures from another site and bringing them here is a big no-no! As for the Orange Hi-tail hauler with yellow bikes, that image is a fake/custom. The interior and the bikes are one piece, so you can't have a black interior with yellow bikes. The Blue truck with black bikes was the transition piece, from black to yellow. The orange with yellow bikes never existed. But if im wrong im wrong, show us pictures of yours that you took with your own camera! 21:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Here We go again! Pirate4722 17:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Won't Load Dave,trying to load Superman Version of Wild Thing.Picture won't load .Re did it 4 or 5 times.Only other time I recall having this situation, I neglected uploading Pic.Did this one twice.It's got me.Take a look when you gat a chance please. Pirate4722 19:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I put the correct file name in and everything works fine, so hopefully i understand the problem you were having. =P 20:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's another idea why it might not have loaded for you. I've encountered it a few times before myself. Sometimes certain pictures won't load for me and I've come to realize that it must be because they're not all on the same exact server and sometimes various servers aren't working for one reason or another. Maybe that particular picture was on a server they were doing maintenance on and wouldn't show the moment you were trying to get it to load. Usually, if you just wait a little while, it'll come back up and the pictures will display properly. Just a suggestion. Kenny HaarFager 02:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know exactly what your talking about kenny, that is very frustrating. In this case Pirate is going back to his early mistakes and simply mis-typing the file name when trying to add an image. Someday he will learn to simply use cut and paste =P sorry jim i just need to give you a hard time. 07:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cut and paste, me exactly! I can't be bothered with actually typing something in! HaarFager 07:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well actually being such a neophyte at this,I'm afarid that I must just grin and bear the chastisement.I did try several different times and configurations and they simply wouldn't work.I actually concluded it to be either a mechanical problem with my OS,or cockpit error.Therefore another instrumant(UH,& operator)may be more succesful.Dave,that's not Funny!!! I couldn't handle that again.But it's all good and thanks for looking over my shoulder gentlemen. Pirate4722 08:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Mustang Cobra (Corgi) Thank You , I Dont see the Mustang s Page Before i see that you Help to the Page.How I Have to do to add a Gallery? CLK-LM hi sinnin, just wondering, do you have clk lm that i can trade you??? i cant seem to find one myself... :email me your address coaster_mech(at)yahoo.com and i will see what I can do. main page Hi David, we might want to wait on making changes to the main page in light of this announcement. —Scott (talk) 01:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Thanks for your response...... to be continued! 01:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bugged images Thanks David, I didn't know about it, I'm updating a few images and I hope next time they work fine Just to make it clear, the image is still distorted... how can we fix it??? Thanks! Victorrfr 21:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bugged images Thanks David, I didn't know about it, I'm updating a few images and I hope next time they work fine Just to make it clear, the image is still distorted... how can we fix it??? Thanks!